


Прелюдия

by cantadora_09



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Light BDSM, M/M, PWP without Porn, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 17:29:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15823599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cantadora_09/pseuds/cantadora_09
Summary: Капитан Кирк возвращается из пятилетней миссии и обнаруживает, что ему совершенно нечем заняться. В поисках развлечений он отправляется в BDSM-клуб и встречает там старого знакомого.





	Прелюдия

Капитан Кирк обожал развлечения. Главной любовью его жизни был космос, затем следовала возможность хорошенько потусить после хорошей драки или, вернее, после отличного приключения, которое в случае Джеймса Тиберия Кирка заканчивалось почему-то почти всегда дракой, а после них...

После них в повседневной жизни обычно наступала скука.

– Джим, ради Бога, тебе самому это не надоело? – в очередной раз отпаивая его дежурным набором лекарств и методично штопая регенератором, свирепо поинтересовался Маккой. – На тебе уже живого места нет, – доктор замер с прибором в руке и вновь критически осмотрел Кирка. Джим хотел было возразить, что живого места на нем нет потому, что Боунс не упускает случая использовать на нем свои врачебные штучки, но покосился на разложенный рядом на столе комплект гипошприцев и промолчал. – А главное, я не понимаю, какого дьявола за этим надо тащиться в космос? Раз уж тебе так хочется быть избитым, – мог бы попробовать BDSM.

Джим тогда хмыкнул, решив, что доктор, как это было ему свойственно, привычно издевается над ним, и не придал его замечанию значения. Был вторник, раннее утро вовсю продолжавшейся горячей альфа-смены, во время которой Джим вернулся с какой-то чертовой не зарегистрированной в каталоге Федерации планеты, чудом спасшись от зубов... Кирк был не уверен, но скорее всего, это были зубы. В общем, от выглядевших очень и очень стремно «клыкообразных костяных выступов» представителей местной фауны, и дополнительная стимуляция и выброс адреналина Джиму были совершенно не нужны, так как капитан был абсолютно счастлив.

Чего нельзя было сказать о его состоянии пять месяцев спустя.

Это была пятница, вечер, ни альфа-, никакой другой сменой в ближайшее время и не пахло, и капитана Джима Кирка накрыла феерическая, просто чудовищная вязкая тоска.

Была ли она причиной тому, что около четырех утра субботы Джим обнаружил себя рассматривающим вывеску BDSM-клуба в элитном районе города, или это было случайностью, капитан не знал. Джим постоял немного, глядя на мягко сияющий неоновыми огнями фасад, и ощутил внезапно, как в нем просыпаются дерзость, колючее нетерпение и азарт. 

Резко шагнув вперед, Кирк надавил на ручку двери под вывеской и вошел в помещение, погруженное в подсвеченный красным таинственный полумрак.

Слева от входа располагалась барная стойка. Хаотично расставленные по залу круглые столики были свободны; на некоторых оставались откупоренные бутылки в окружении редких бокалов и смятых салфеток. Подиум справа был освещен единственным бледным прожектором, а в нескольких метрах дальше россыпью белых шаров на красном виднелся бильярдный стол.

Джим коротко оглянулся и подошел к барной стойке.

– Я хочу заказать BDSM-сессию, – вместо приветствия заявил он возникшему перед ним лохматому юноше, задумчиво протирающему бокал.

– Бондаж, фейсситинг, клеймение, флагелляция? – не поднимая глаз откликнулся молодой человек.

Кирк посмотрел на край бумажного полотенца, которым орудовал его собеседник.

– Флагелляция, – слово казалось красивым и относительно... безопасным. – Флагелляция, да.

Молодой человек указал на приоткрытую дверь в конце зала.

– Вообще-то, мы скоро должны закрываться, – заметил он, устанавливая бокал в подвеску над баром, – но посмотрите, может быть, кто-то из мастеров еще не ушел.

Джим кивнул и, развернувшись, двинулся вперед через зал.

Остановившись у самой двери, он толкнул ее и, помешкав немного, вошел.

Новое помещение было немного меньше, чем первое, и полумрак здесь был чуть насыщеннее и гуще, – больше красного света, меньше видимых глазу ламп, но и, по ощущению Кирка, больше пространства, – возможно, за счет того, что комната была почти что свободна от мебели, лишь в самом центре стояли два кресла и невысокий длинный диван.

Кирк закрыл за собой дверь и прошел чуть дальше. Теперь он отметил красные стены, поблескивающие металлом странные приспособления, свисающие с потолка на длинных цепях, подиум в дальнем углу и человека, стоящего рядом с ним. Полностью поглощенный каким-то своим занятием, человек, похоже, не заметил появления Джима, и пару секунд Кирк стоял молча, разглядывая его.

Он был высоким, стройным и худощавым, темноволосым (так, во всяком случае, решил Кирк – определить точно в этом дурацком свете было нельзя), одетым в свободные черные джинсы и классическую рубашку, белую или очень светлую, с расстегнутыми манжетами на рукавах.

Что-то в его фигуре на миг показалось Кирку знакомым. В повороте головы или в движениях рук – что-то неуловимо мягкое и плавное, словно... Впрочем, Джим тут же отбросил эту странную мысль и, обращаясь к ровной спине незнакомца, преувеличенно бодро сказал:

– Я хочу заказать сеанс флагелляции!

На секунду в комнате повисло молчание.

– Уверены, капитан?

Очень медленно человек обернулся и посмотрел на него.

Словно в странной картинке-головоломке, отдельные формы, линии и черты, недавно казавшиеся разрозненными деталями, сложились в единое целое, заставив Кирка моргнуть, неверяще вздрогнув, и, вновь посмотрев, убедиться – глаза не обманывают его.

Это был Хан Нуньен Сингх, – никаких сомнений.

Слегка похудевший, сменивший привычные Джиму черные брюки и водолазку на более неформальный костюм, и – почему-то это поразило Кирка сильнее всего – с волосами, не зачесанными, как раньше, назад, чуть взъерошенными, в небрежном рассеянном беспорядке, смягчая запомнившуюся Кирку холодную идеальность скульптурно вылепленного лица.

Такой Хан выглядел странно и человечно, и Джим не уверен был, что знает, что ему с этим делать.

Боже, как будто он вообще когда-нибудь знал!

Последний раз они виделись на процессе по делу Маркуса, почти сразу после которого Джим улетел в пятилетнюю миссию. Уже пребывая в космосе, он узнал, что адмирал получил десять лет, а Хану, с учетом того, что он оказался жертвой преступных действий флотского руководства и помог задержать преступника, передав его в руки властей, дали всего четыре. Кирк помнил, как, услышав об этом, подумал мельком о том, что когда он вернется, сверхчеловек будет уже на свободе.

Должно быть, он вышел что-то около года назад. Возможно, чуть больше. Чем он занимался все это время? Ясно, с его послужным списком адмиралтейство едва ли позволило бы ему участвовать в разработках вооружений или дало бы корабль, хотя из дошедших до него слухов Джим смутно помнил, что замороженную команду Хана, из-за которой все они в буквальном смысле чуть не лишились голов, все-таки разморозили и вроде бы даже нашли им планету для колонизации. Почему с ними не было Хана? О чем он договорился с адмиралтейством и что обещал им в обмен на свободу своих людей?

Что, черт возьми, он делает в гребаном BDSM-клубе, где предлагают клеймение, связывание, избиение и хрен знает что еще?!

– Капитан, вы в порядке? – голос Хана вернул Джима к реальности. Не то чтобы он был особенно рад этому. Кирк поднял глаза на сверхчеловека. Тот смотрел на него с выражением вежливого безразличия.

Кирк сглотнул, пытаясь прийти в себя.

– Ты... Ты что... Ты здесь... работаешь?

– Нет, капитан, я здесь отдыхаю.

Хан отошел от подиума и, обогнув висящее на длинных цепях нечто, больше всего похожее на длинное кресло без спинки с каркасом-решеткой, ограничивающим его с двух сторон, остановился в нескольких шагах от Кирка. Чуть поодаль от того места, где он стоял, мерно покачивались две металлические конструкции, оканчивающиеся стальными широкими кольцами, напоминающими то ли наручники, то ли колодки, какие Джиму приходилось видеть в музеях – в залах, где были выставлены древние орудия пыток. Кирк смутно припомнил, что большая часть экспонатов представляли собой всего лишь искусную имитацию жутких приспособлений, предположив, что здесь дела обстояли так же; и все же на миг ему сделалось неуютно.

Хан проследил за его взглядом.

– Капитан, вы пришли за чем-то конкретным? – скрестив на груди руки, спокойно поинтересовался он.

Кирк резко выдохнул. Разговоров не будет. Ни разговоров, ни объяснений. С другой стороны, подумал он неожиданно, с чего он вдруг всполошился? Подумаешь, встретил Хана в закрытом клубе – и тут же задергался, как принцесса! Мало ли кто как проводит свободное время? В конце концов, это не запрещено.

Он нахмурился, возвращаясь к вопросу Хана.

– Есть варианты?

– Множество.

Джим дернулся.

– Для начала я бы попробовал... э-э-э... флоггер.

– В смысле, это все, что вы об этом знаете?

Кирк рассердился. Чертов позер. Будто он сам знает больше!

– Нет, капитан, я знаю об этом не намного больше вашего, – заметил Хан, словно прочтя его мысли. – Разница между нами в том, что мне известны мои ограничения.

– Известны, вот как? – Кирк почувствовал, как его снова охватывают азарт и любопытство. Маккой в таких ситуациях обычно горестно вздыхал и молча шел за аптечкой – не тратя драгоценные силы на бесплодные попытки отговорить капитана от намечающейся авантюры. – А ты разве не... – Джим подошел чуть ближе и, сунув руки в карманы, с вызовом посмотрел на Хана. – Ты ведь лучший во всем, – забыв вовремя притормозить и подойдя к нему почти вплотную, Кирк уставился в глаза сверхчеловека, – разве это не...

– Вы много думаете, капитан, а следовательно, склонны путать фантазии и реальность и плохо умеете сдерживать себя, – прервал его Хан. Джим не понял, относятся эти слова к тому, что он сказал, или сверхчеловек таким образом просто пытается сбить его с толку. – Быть лучшим во всем означает помимо прочего уметь понимать и принимать собственные и чужие границы, – Хан не сделал ни единого движения, но у Джима возникло острое ощущение, что его касаются, – впрочем, легко и без малейшей попытки – пока что? – поймать, смутить или напугать. – У вас есть какие-нибудь пожелания? – спросил он вдруг, отступая и резко меняя тему.

– Я... эм... А я разве уже согласился? – Кирк смотрел, как Хан, развернувшись, идет к центру комнаты и, сняв подвесные опоры и подобие кресла, направляется к флоггерам, развешенным у дальней стены. – Я слышал, что можно... – Джим замолчал и прочистил горло, – что для того, чтобы все было правильно, нужно, э-э-э...

– Для того, чтобы все было правильно, необходимо всего две вещи, капитан, – Хан снял с крючка длинный флоггер и, намотав один из его хвостов на руку, повернулся к Кирку. – Знать, чего вы хотите, и быть уверенным в том, что с вами – подходящий партнер. Когда я говорю «подходящий», я имею в виду не опыт, – Хан жестом остановил открывшего было рот, чтобы возразить, Кирка, – хотя и он тоже важен. В первую очередь я имею в виду вашу готовность именно с ним исследовать то, чего вы пока не знаете о себе.

Кирк тупо смотрел на подходящего к нему Хана и думал о том, что сегодняшний вечер он вполне мог провести в уютном и скучном баре с парой на все согласных девчонок из системы Веги или Бетельгейзе, и дернул же его черт...

– Скажите, вы боитесь меня, капитан?

Бархатный голос послышался совсем близко, и Джим едва сдержался, чтоб не отпрянуть, – остатки гордости или еще чего-то, о чем в данный момент он предпочитал не думать, требовали собраться и во что бы то ни стало продолжать держать лицо.

– С чего ты взял? – Кирк поднял голову и посмотрел на Хана, вновь стоящего напротив него. Руки сверхчеловека были опущены, правая легко сжимала рукоятку флоггера. Джим отвел глаза от плети.

– Не считая того, что вы смотрите на меня так, словно я готов прямо здесь съесть вас живьем и вывесить шкуру в качестве трофея на дверях клуба? – ухмыльнулся Хан. Кирк шумно втянул воздух. – Или, возможно...

– Хватит! – Джим сделал шаг назад, но для того лишь, чтобы сильнее выпрямиться, и, свирепо прищурившись, бросил на сверхчеловека нахальный взгляд. – Тебе не кажется, что мы слишком много болтаем? Я пришел сюда за – как ты сказал? – за новым опытом, так предлагаю не тратить попусту время и побыстрее начать.

«Раньше начнем – раньше закончим?» – эта мысль вспыхнула в смеющихся глазах Хана так ясно, что Кирк едва не заскрипел зубами от досады.

– Мы должны обсудить детали, – сердито сказал он и потянул за край надетой на нем желтой полотняной футболки.

– Прежде я предложил бы все-таки обсудить ваши пожелания, – мягко напомнил Хан. Он стоял неподвижно, разглядывая Джима, чуть наклонив голову, так, словно Кирк был экспонатом в музее, привезенным с одной из весьма экзотических недавно открытых планет.

Кирк вскинул на него глаза.

– Длительность сессии, наличие сексуальных практик, степень воздействия, – спокойно перечислил Хан.

Наличие сексуальных... Когда Кирк шел сюда, он собирался, конечно, хорошенько развлечься с парнями или девушками, он даже представлял себе что-то такое... Что-нибудь вроде жаркого секса со строгой очаровательной медсестрой. Вместо этого прямо сейчас он чувствовал, как под бесстрастным взглядом зеленых глаз ему становится жарко от осознания идиотизма недавних фантазий.

Джим перевел дыхание. Ладно, подумал он, если уж ты пришел сюда и вляпался по самое некуда, отступать и прятаться попросту глупо.

– Степень воздействия – легкая для начала, длительность... ну, стандартная («Ты звучишь так, словно билет на аттракцион в Диснейленд покупаешь; не забудь сладкую вату», – заметил язвительно внутренний голос), сексуальные практики – по ситуации.

Хан выслушал сбивчивую речь Джима, не прервав ни разу и не сделав ни одного замечания, за что Кирк был бы ему благодарен, не подозревай капитан, что молчание сверхчеловека преследует свои – не обязательно те, что пришлись бы по вкусу самому Джиму, – цели.

– Я понял вас, капитан. Ваше стоп-слово? – бархатный голос Хана оставался негромким, в нем по-прежнему не было ни следа волнения, неуверенности или насмешки.

У Кирка сделалось сухо во рту. До сих пор отчего-то происходящее виделось ему чем-то вроде забавной игры, пусть даже выбрал он для нее несколько... экзотического партнера. Обсуждение предпочтений и пожеланий не разрушало эту иллюзию, делая лишь острей ощущения и нагнетая накал страстей. Но предложение выбрать стоп-слово подействовало на Кирка как резкий и точный выстрел в упор.

– Я... – несколько вдохов и выдохов помогли ему взять себя в руки. – «Энтерпрайз», – едва прозвучав, это слово будто раздвинуло рамки и снесло барьеры. Лицо капитана Кирка озарила радостная, почти восторженная улыбка. – Стоп-слово – «Энтерпрайз».

– Принято, капитан, – Хан кивнул и отошел в сторону.

Он вышел на середину комнаты и, оглянувшись, бросил флоггер на диван, а затем, не оглядываясь, поднял руку, подзывая Кирка.

– Одежду можете не снимать, если не хотите.

Джим кивнул, сам не понимая, с чем именно соглашается, тем более, что Хан все еще не смотрел на него, – закатывая рукава рубашки, сверхчеловек отдавал команды компьютеру, включая негромкую музыку и убирая свет.

Кирк подошел к дивану и замер в паре шагов от Хана, изо всех сил стараясь не выглядеть, как дрожащий от ужаса новичок, робко ожидающий указаний верхнего. Эта мысль неожиданно разозлила его. Действие, последовавшее за ней, стало не столько решением, сколько попыткой выплюнуть эту злость, дав ей выход в реальном, напористом и инстинктивном жесте, найдя опору в окружившем неожиданно Джима хаосе и утвердив себя, – он резко стянул футболку и отбросил ее прочь.

Хан никак не отреагировал; лишь внимательно посмотрел капитану в глаза, словно бы ожидая следующего хода, который Кирк не замедлил сделать, быстрым движением расстегнув пояс и сняв с себя брюки, обувь и белье.

Обнаженным быть отчего-то проще, и по взгляду Хана Джим понимает, что тот догадывается о его чувствах; это не радует, но и не злит. Кирк опускает плечи и глубоко вздыхает, ожидая дальнейшего.

– Развернитесь ко мне спиной, капитан.

Кирк выполняет просьбу. Пара секунд созерцания собственных ног и узора ковра, абстрактной картины на противоположной стене, и Джим чувствует прикосновение к своей шее теплых и бережных рук. Легким касанием очертив линии плеч и опустившись ниже к спине и лопаткам, они замирают и, чуть надавив, возвращаются снова вверх.

Мышцы Кирка, звенящие от напряжения, отозвались с такой благодарностью, что он покачнулся. Чувствуя себя совершенно растерянным, он обернулся сначала на Хана, затем – на флоггер, по-прежнему мирно лежащий там, где оставил его сверхчеловек.

– Что...

– Капитан, успокойтесь, – Хан сделал еще одно движение, и Кирк вздохнул, прогибаясь под напором сильных ладоней. – Скоро вам обязательно будет больно. Но воздействовать на неподготовленное тело опасно. Это пока разогрев.

Кирк молча кивнул, стараясь не выдать дрожи, жаркой волной проходившей по телу с каждым прикосновением теплых пальцев, и, откинув назад голову, переступил с ноги на ногу и закрыл глаза.

Было прекрасно. Злость и усталость, настороженность и скука будто сползали с него, неторопливо и мягко, капля за каплей стекая по гладкой коже, а на их месте непринужденно осваивались прозрачная ясность и парящая простота.

Некоторым диссонансом его идиллическому настроению стала не слишком сильная, но ощутимая смена ритма; прикосновения, оставаясь мягкими, сделались интенсивней. Джим осознал внезапно, что в них не было ничего эротического, – он улыбнулся, собравшись отпустить по этому поводу какую-то шутку, когда его осторожно толкнули в спину, приглашая лечь на диван.

Кирк не услышал свиста взлетевшей плети, как и не понял вначале, откуда взялось ощущение, не столько болезненное, сколько... острое и внезапное, врезавшееся в тонкую кожу и растекшееся жидким огнем.

Новый удар был слабее, хотя и таким же жгучим. К третьему или четвертому Джим с удивлением осознал, что перестал уклоняться, непроизвольно вздрагивая каждый раз, когда жесткие окончания плети встречаются с телом. Медленный град коротких «укусов» сменился длинными и горячими вспышками, огненной сетью, нагнавшей его и поймавшей его в себя.

Джим застонал, отдаваясь ей, и уткнулся в плюшевую обивку дивана, стирая слезы, выступившие на глазах.

…– А я ведь нихрена не почувствовал. Никакой особенной боли, – задумчиво сказал Кирк, очнувшись от охватившего его подобия опьянения и вновь ощутив, как пальцы Хана касаются его спины – на сей раз, скользкие и прохладные, – нанося какую-то успокаивающую мазь.

– Это претензия? – Хан ухмыльнулся – Джим готов был дать голову на отсечение, хотя и не видел его.

– Скорее, вопрос, – Джим приподнялся и обернулся. – Я же должен был, я не знаю…

– ...стонать от ужаса и исходить кровавыми слезами? – Хан хмыкнул и потянулся к столику, на котором стоял флакон с мазью. Его руки оторвались от Кирка, но тут же вернулись, вместе с ощущением легкой прохлады, распространяющейся по телу от лопаток и к пояснице вниз. 

Кирк в ответ на его реплику только глаза закатил.

– Я просто думал, что когда тебя избивают плеткой, это должно быть... ну, в общем, немного… – он замолчал, запнувшись. – К тому же, ты сказал, что так будет.

– Слегка преувеличил, – похоже, сверхчеловек от души забавлялся. Джим подумал и решил, что возмущаться на этот счет поздно, да, пожалуй, и бесполезно. – С целью создать соответствующую обстановку.

– Соответствующую моим ожиданиям? – не смог удержаться Кирк от того, чтобы подыграть.

– Естественно, – Хан прошелся длинным прикосновением по его позвоночнику и, несколькими массирующими движениями завершив нанесение мази, аккуратно закрыл флакон. Услышав щелчок до упора вошедшей в бутылку пробки, Кирк хотел было встать, но сверхчеловек не дал ему сделать это: – Не двигайтесь и не беспокойте спину. Позвольте телу расслабиться и прийти в себя.

Джим рассеянно кивнул и улегся обратно, уперев подбородок в сложенные перед собой руки.

– А про сексуальные практики ты тоже... сказал ради создания обстановки? – как бы между прочим спросил он.

Хан помолчал.

– Нет, – удивительно, как всего одно слово способно заставить вернуться утихшее было волнение, отстраненно подумал Кирк.

Он вновь обернулся и бросил на Хана быстрый взгляд из-под ресниц.

– Нет, – повторил тот, рассеянно проведя пальцами по стенке флакона, который все еще держал в руках. – Об этом я спрашивал вполне серьезно. Я лишь предполагал, что вы... – Хан сделал паузу. – В первый раз новичкам обычно хватает спанкинга или плети. Ощущения и без того достаточно сильные. Но, похоже, что вы...

– Ну, я, честно сказать, надеялся все же на большее, – Кирк понимал, что его несет, но остановиться уже не мог. Приподнявшись на локте, он посмотрел на сверхчеловека и обаятельно улыбнулся в ответ на вопрос, мелькнувший в светло-зеленых глазах.

Хан взирал на него молча, и понять по его виду, о чем он думает, было совершенно невозможно.

Неожиданно Джим смутился.

– Ладно, – спустя пару минут тишины сказал он наконец, – ладно, забудь. – Он чуть отодвинулся и сделал движение, чтобы сесть.

– Лежите, – остановил его Хан. – Я сейчас вернусь. Для того, чего вы хотите, эта мазь не подходит.

Встал и ушел.

Кирк лежал на диване, голый, все в той же позе, лицом вниз и пытался впихнуть услышанное в привычную картину мира. Результатом стала очередная невнятица. Когда Джим увидел возвращающегося Хана с новым флаконом в руке, она уступила место сдержанной панике, а слово «впихнуть» обрело вдруг какой-то зловещий смысл.

– Я... – слабо проблеял Джим, глядя на сверхчеловека, вновь опустившегося на диван рядом с ним. – Эм-м-м, послушай, возможно...

– Что-то не так, капитан?

Кирк повернулся и, немного привстав, снизу вверх посмотрел на Хана. С минуту они провели, разглядывая друг друга, а после Хан наклонился и поцеловал его.

Поцеловал неторопливо и нежно, как если бы с Кирком это было впервые, и Джим на несколько долгих мгновений вывалился из реальности, а обратно вернулся с отчетливым ощущением, что как далеко бы сегодня они ни зашли, глубже в него проникнуть, похоже, уже нельзя.

Кирк рассмеялся и прижал сверхчеловека к себе.

***

Когда капитан вышел из клуба, было около девяти утра. Повертев головой в поисках такси и заметив легкий двухместный глидер неподалеку от входа, он направился к нему. Открыв дверцу и плюхнувшись на сиденье, Джим блаженно закрыл глаза.

Тело было полно усталости, томных воспоминаний и чего-то еще, что Кирк для себя самого определил как глубокая радость, о чем он, конечно, никогда никому не намерен был говорить.

Даже невольно сподвигнувшему его на сегодняшние свершения Леонарду Маккою. Впрочем, ему в особенности. А еще...

Кирк приоткрыл один глаз и, откинув крышку коммуникатора, написал сообщение и не глядя его отправил.

Сообщение содержало всего несколько слов.

«Я свободен в пятницу вечером через две недели».

Джим ни капли не сомневался в ответе.


End file.
